Slender Man Unleashed
by kangaroo3456
Summary: This story is a horror story and is about slender man taking someones child and people are trying to save her. This involves searching the forest and risking lives. Hope you enjoy!


**I did not create the character slender man but i thought i would make a story that will hopefully you will enjoy and find intriguing.**

Kate glared out of her bedroom window, tucked in bed with the duvet swaddled around her. The ghostly moon floated in a hammock of clouds, swimming in the gloomy sky. Moon beams sparkled through the rain droplets lingering on the window glass. Thorns bursted from the moist soil and scratched the old wooden frame. Through the slightly open window, a gentle wave of wind stroked her hair. As she stared through the gaps of naked trees in the distance, she could make out a blurry silhouette of a tall man, in which she thought was an odd shaped tree. This 'odd shaped tree' was very long and thin, with four slim arms bending out the side. Kate heard a noise in her corridor. "Pit pat pit pat". Footsteps grew louder and louder, she turned to look. It was just her cat, Mylady.

Kate turned her head back to the forrest, however could not find the odd shaped tree. she studied the outside, and there by the pond was the odd shaped tree. This time it didn't look like a black painted picture but actually looked like a man, with a white face and black suit but no facial features, very slim with eight lanky arms hanging from his back. Kate was so frightened she burst into tears. Immediately she grabbed Mylady and stumbled out her door and into her parents room. She digged her way between them up from the bottom of the duvet and burried herself.

"Thump thump draaaggg, thump thump draaaggg" Kate's heart was thumping, she peered over the duvet. Eight lanky arms hanging down dragging along the floor, sallow face, not features, slim, tall, towering over us. Kate screamed. She tried to wake up her mum and dad but they wouldn't wake. She violently rolled them over to find their faces dripping with blood, oozing from deep claw marks drawn across their face. Mylady sprinted out the nearest window. Slender man.

Kate opened her eyes. Though she could not see. She could breathe but there was no wind. She felt trapped and lost. Sharp fingers dragged across her face and tangled in her hair. Her breath began to shake. "Thump thump draaaggg thump thump draaagggg" the footsteps grew quieter and she was alone. In the distance she saw a fire and heard voices singing. She carefully wandered towards the fire and when she arrived she saw no one but could hear singing voices surrounding her. She looked up and saw children hanging from branches with rope around their neck and blood trickling out their mouth, struggling to sing, gasping their last threatened breath. The branches they are hanging from turned into slender man's fingers and his face bursts right in front of Kate. Each child he dangles into his mouth and grinds up slowly. Kate runs, as far as she can, the floor she is running on breaks at the edges and becomes very narrow. Until there is no floor left. Falling, falling, down, down. Thud. There she was again in the black alone.

When she next opened her eyes she was surrounded by trees. She discovered pieces of paper on the floor and a black chalk. She drew out loads of help notes in hopes someone will save her. She trekked through the forest and stuck the notes all over the place. Slender man appeared and there was black again.

The next morning Kate's parents woke up and couldn't find Kate anywhere. They knew it was a bad idea to leave her with a babysitter last night while they go out. They searched all over the house, they searched the garden and found her sock on the bench. They also found very strange tracks in the mud: footsteps leading to the forest and eight slim lines following behind it. They called the police.

Officer Matt inspected the tracks and told the parents not to worry, that they'd explore where they lead up to and try to find Kate. There were no signs of a break in, everything was the same. The parents insisted to go with Officer Matt into the forest.

Later that day the parents, officer Matt and two other police officers, Jude and Sue wandered up the tracks, through the forest. The towering trees shaded the ground from the sun, no plants grew, just mud. They searched for hours and it was beginning to get dark. Officer Matt shouted "hey come over here"! The parents and Sue and Jude gathered around. Officer Matt shone his flashlight on a tree trunk with a piece of paper with black writing "help me plaese" and a drawing of three trees. Kate was only eight and not very good at spelling. They collected it. In the distance Sue spotted another piece of paper. She picked it off the tree and read it out loud "don't look at his face". Beyond the fog they found an old building which looked like a house. As they approached they saw another note on the door. "Behind you". Jude picked it up and turned around but nothing was there. Jude read it out loud. Sue turned back and behind her was the creature. No one else saw him.

When walking up to the building matt noticed "where's Sue?" Everyone scanned around but there was no sign of her, Jude went off and searched. Still determined the parents and officer Matt continued. Matt and the Dad bravely entered the building, while the Mum watched from the entrance, keeping an eye out. They came out with two notes, "hault" and "you can't save me". The writing smudged as tears fell from the Mums eyes. She glared beyond the paper, and saw two long legs. She screamed and ran away. The dad and Matt followed her. "Don't look behind just run!" They ran deeper into the tree graveyard and began to slow down. All of them were crying. They came across another note "lost". Exactly, they were lost. Jude had gone missing too.

A streetlight flickered up ahead, through all the trees. The remaining three headed up towards the light to find another note on the lamp post "Run" so they ran up the road towards a large building that looked like an old hotel. Outside the hotel were four lorries. all three entered the building. They all turned left into the first room which was a dining room connected to a large seating area. The Mum picked up a mote which had a drawing of children hanging by their necks from a mans hand. Matt and the Dad were in the dining room and the Mum was looking in the seating area. The sky violently grumbled whilst electric lighting streaked down and the door slammed shut. In the distance they heard a piano playing. Without hesitation they sprinted through the door and back outside where they kept running down the road. Matt stumbled on his shoe lace and glimpsed back at the building where in the highest window the white face stared down.

The parents had reached a dead end of the road. They turned round, no one was there, they noticed Matt had disappeared but didn't have time to go back. Ahead of them were bumpy hills and trees. They glanced down and found a small fire but ignored it and continued to travel over the hills. A little building that looks like a hospital was at the top. They searched the outside but there were no notes. They had no choice but to enter what looked like a nightmare. There was a corridor with two rooms coming off each side. They searched them all. Nothing. But they found a latch in the ground. They opened it up and walked down the steps, lowering themselves into the cellar. "BOOM BOOM BOOM" loud footsteps echoed above. The Dad shone his flashlight around the room finding a note in the corner with splashes of blood on it. "i want to die". Behind the note was a key.


End file.
